


The Predator

by Salekov



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bunnyburrow (Zootopia), Depressing, Gen, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Jack Savage - Freeform, Sad, Violent, Zootopia (City), Zootopia - Freeform, Zootopia Police Department, judy hopps - Freeform, nick wilde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salekov/pseuds/Salekov
Summary: At the age of 61, Nick Wilde is retired, mourning the death of his lover and partner, Judy Hopps. Life is all normal, until a senseless act of politically motivated violence, leads to the death of his only child. Now, Nick has no choice but to come out of retirement, and hunt down the people who so carelessly killed his daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This story is a Zootopia version of “The Foreigner”, starring Jackie Chan)

Prologue - The Fox

The fox stared at the picture in his paw. It was of a rabbit, her violet eyes and her bright smile captivating him. In front of her was a cub, having the facial structure of a fox, yet the ears of a bunny.

Lifting the match, he set it aflame, watching it as it fell into the waste basket. What had been done, had been done. There was no bringing them back, no turning back time. They were still out there, laughing it up in their money and alcohol, talking amongst each other about the sick plans they make up in their demented heads.

He was once a cop, the second best, but the past does come back to bite you sometimes. In this case, it's biting him, and pulling him back.

The predator watched as the flames grew higher, repeatedly pressing the button of the carrot pen he held in his paw.

"I love you, Nick."


	2. The Savage

"Good morning Zootopia, I'm Matt Baker and today with me I have senior ZBI agent Jack Savage. Now, Mr. Savage, a lot of people are concerned over the fact that the perpetrators who caused the recent bombing, identified themselves as the Authentic Assassins League. Now, it is well known that you were once a member of the International Assassins League. Is there anything you can tell us regarding this group? Could they be the league itself, or is it just a bunch of radicals trying to scare people?"

"Well, based on how the bombing was done, I'd say that it is definitely a group of radicals. Their motive for this, I cannot guess, but then again it could be a branch off or some members of a bigger terrorist group. Rest assured, the ZBI is working hard on trying to find who did this, and how we can prevent another such thing from happening."

The fox watched as the rabbit continued to ramble on about the ZBI and what they're doing to try to stop this group before any more attacks happen. Nick had already made the decision in his mind that he would track down these heartless monsters himself. But something about this Jack Savage bothered him. Former member of a terrorist group with the same name of this supposed group of radicals.

Names.

That's what he needed. The names of the bombers. And this is who he would go to to get them. If there's anything that Nick learned in his years as a police officer, it was that more people knew the truth about these things than the public suspected. And it was possible that this Jack Savage knew something more than he was letting off.

Nick's ears perked up as the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder.

Coming into the living room was Judy's sister, Stacy.

She looked at Nick in pity, disturbed at his drastic change of mood since the bombing had occurred.

Dark circles were under his eyes, his fur all messed up, the endless tears that seemed to slide down his face every time she looked at him.

"You can't keep doing this. Look at you! You haven't moved from there in days!"

Nick ignored her, staring at the carrot pen in his paw.

Sighing, she approached the windows and lifted up the blinds, the sun glaring onto Nick.

"Why..." Nick suddenly uttered.

"Why my baby..."

Stacy couldn't help but cover her mouth with her paw as tears filled her eyes.

As she stared at Nick, she began to see that what she thought of him was right.

He truly was a broken fox.


	3. Past Memories

"Look at her go!" Judy shouted as she watched her cub run around in the carrot field.  
Nick smiled, watching as she ran to Judy and into her arms. "She's getting big." Nick said.  
"Yea, well, it's inevitable."  
"Sure is, sweetheart. Just wait till she's a teenager! They never seem to grow up around that time."  
"Well, it's the most stressful part of life."  
"Oh whatever, you had a great life as a teenager. Picking carrots, tons of siblings, nice school."  
"It has its downs, hun."  
"I'm just glad I didn't go through a goth stage." Nick said, laughing.  
"Oh shut up, you dumb fox! It only lasted a year." Judy replied as she sat next to Nick while holding the baby.  
"Still, it was a goth stage."  
Judy began to laugh while bottle feeding the cub.  
"Whatever, sly."  
Nick, letting out a growl, shoved his muzzle onto Judy's neck and kissed her a bunch.  
"Heheh, Nick stop! That tickles!"

The sound of Judy's laughter was replaced by a beeping sound, and Nick saw himself hovered over her, the carrot pen held tightly in his grasp.  
"Hey fluff...The doctor said you've been resting awhile. I just...I hope you wake up soon."  
The beeping continued, the silence by its side.  
"You know, Violet graduated. She wanted to tell you herself, but...She's busy as usual. She really wishes she could see you."  
More beeping.  
"I love you Judy...And I miss you so much..." The aging fox begin to weep, his eyes closed tight as tears flooded out of them.  
He took her paw in his and lightly grasped it.  
"Heh...Y-You remember that time when Violet was in the cookie jar and you were trying to get her down, and she knocked it off the shelf and one of the cookies landed in your mouth? I remember that as clear as day. Funny how things can just happen like that."  
Nick's ears perked up as the door to the room slowly swung open.  
"Mr. Wilde?" A bunny nurse said.  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"I'm sorry to say, but visiting hours are over."  
"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." He replied calmly.  
Leaning over, he kissed Judy on the head, gently caressing her face with his paw.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Make sure you have good dreams, alright?"  
He kissed her head once more, and slowly exited the room.


	4. The Grave

The old fox walked slowly down the path leading to a large gravestone. On it was inscribed, "Finnick, loving friend and brother."

Every time Nick would read this, his eyes began to swell up. Finnick, his childhood friend, his brother, the only one besides his mom who was there for him. Growing up without a father, Nick naturally clung on to Finnick as a father figure as their relationship grew stronger.

It was the same night he was muzzled and bullied by the other ranger scouts. He had been sitting against that wall for 2 hours before he heard small footsteps in the distance. Approaching him was none other than Finnick. Nick was only about 6 when this happened, while Finnick was 20. He asked Nick why he was crying, as would anyone if they saw a kid crying alone at night. Nick told him, and Finnick was taken aback by it. Not really because of what happened, but because of similar things that had happened to him in his past. Immediately, he felt a connection with this kid, giving him a speech on life and bullying, and how this world is a dark place, yet there is still hope. To Finnick, this was a cliche thing to say, but it was completely new to Nick, who took this wisdom and cherished it throughout his teenage life.

Rain began to pour down, so Nick grabbed the small umbrella that was sticking from his pocket and opened it over his head. A deep sigh escaped his lips, and once he was right in front of the grave stone, he found himself staring at it, not able to look away. The moment he met him, to the moment he died flashed before his eyes like a bullet train. He saw Finnick patting him on the back, he saw Finnick in his arms, blood everywhere as he slowly died. Nick winced, feeling a lump in his throat. He couldn't help but cry, the images in his head continuing to flash by without warning.

"This life kid, it's not easy. Nothing about it is easy. The world is full of bad people, but always know that there is more good than there is bad. Never let em' see that they get to you kid. They'll never stop trying, so you do the same."

"Am I dying, Nicky?"

"N-N-No! You're ok, you're breathing. Just hold on, ok!?"

"I am, ain't I?"

"Come on man, don't do this to me." He began to cry, the sounds of sirens getting closer.

"Nick, promise me you'll keep it safe?"

"H-Huh?"

"The van. Promise me you will?"

"Oh god...I-I promise."

"Good. I love ya kid."

Nick felt as Finnick's body relaxed and stopped moving. He felt as if his chest had been caved in, and started sobbing, holding Finnick tightly to his bosom.

 

And now Nick began to feel that same feeling again. Slowly, he closed the umbrella and fell to his knees, crying over his old friend's grave.


	5. Leaving Bunnyburrow

Stacy watched as Nick put various items from the kitchen into a grocery bag, items which she never knew were there. Nick was a master at hiding things; it was no wonder that he could hide his true personality under the guise of a witty con artist.

"Nick, what're you doing?" She asked in a concerned tone. Nick ignored her and proceeded down the hallway and into his and Judy's old bedroom. It was the first time in months that he had stepped foot in there, and immediately Judy's scent filled his nostrils. Quickly, he packed a bunch of his old clothes into a suitcase and headed out.

"Nick, answer me!" Stacy yelled. Yet, he continued to ignore her.

Once Nick stepped out of the house, she became frantic. "Nick, where are you going!? Please, just tell me what you're doing!"

The old fox stepped into the van in the driveway, the same van he used while parading around Zootopia with Finnick. He had kept his promise, and intended to guard it.

"Nick!" The bunny screamed with tears in her eyes. She put her paws on the half open window of the door, and continued to frantically yell at him.

"Wherever you're going, please tell me you'll be back." She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Without hesitation, Nick pushed her paws away from the window, rolled it up, and drove away, leaving Stacy a broken mess.


	6. Meeting The Savage

The receptionist stared pitifully at the old fox sitting in a chair across the room. He never looked up, just kept his eyes on the ground, holding tightly onto the bag in his paws.

She slowly picked up the phone and dialed Jack Savage's office number.

"Hello?"

"He's here again."

"That's five days in a row now."

"Should I send him up?"

"Not right now, I'm busy. Send him up to my secretary's office, I'll be with him shortly.

"Yes sir." The receptionist replied. She looked up, only to see that the old fox was nowhere to be found.

...

Jack's secretary strolled around her office, briefing two other agents on work related things. Interrupting her was someone knocking on the door frame. Her eyes immediately when to the figure standing in the doorway. It was an old fox, a smile on his face as he innocently waved at them. He seemed like a sweet old mammal, yet she didn't even get a call from the receptionist, so suspicions naturally arose.

"May I help you?" Said the white vixen.

"Y-Yes, I'm looking for Mr. Savage."

"He's in a meeting right now. What do you want?" She began to get nervous now, noticing the plastic bag in his paws.

"I need to speak with him about the bombing that recently happened."

"Search him." The vixen said, followed by one of the guys grabbing his bag and looking through it, and the other searching his pockets and such.

"It's just groceries." The guy with the bag said, followed by the other one saying, "He's clean."

"Now get him out of here." The vixen demanded.

The two mammals grabbed Nick by his arms and pulled him out. But before they could lead him down the hallway, they ran into Jack Savage.

"What're you two doing!?"

"Getting this guy out of here, he doesn't have clearence."

"He's an old fox for chrissake. What damage can he do with you two around? Let him be."

They both let Nick go, and he responded by politely nodding at them, and then at Jack Savage.

"I take it you're the fox that's been trying to talk to me the past few days?"

"Yes, that's correct."

The vixen came out of her office and approached the two.

"I apologize Mr. Savage, he came up here without clearance."

"Right. Well sir, you can follow me into my office and talk to me about whatever you wanna talk about."

"Wait. Can I have my bag back?"

The vixen rolled her eyes and signaled for one of the mammals to go get it. He quickly ran to get it and came back, handing it to Nick, who followed Jack into his office.

...

"So, what brings you here Mr...?"

"Wilde."

"Wilde, right."

"Well, my daughter was killed in the bombing."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Look, the ZBI and myself are working very hard to find the mammals responsible. I understand times like this can be hard-"

"I saw your interview on tv." Nick interrupted. "You said you were once a member of the same group that caused it."

"Yes, but I work for the government now, I do not work for terrorists."

"You used to work for them."

"What are you implying, Mr. Wilde?"

"Please tell the names of the bombers."

"Names? I don't know any of their names, nor does the ZBI."

"I don't believe in you."

"Are you saying I'm involved in this?"

"No, it's more of an assumption. Critical thinking, I suppose."

"Yea, well, it's not true. I despise these people as much as anyone. Even when I was a member, we weren't this ruthless. We had an agenda, a purpose. And killing innocent people wasn't a part of it."

Nick pointed to a picture on the bunny's desk. It was of him and his daughter.

"What if your daughter was killed by a bomb?"

"I would do everything in my power to stop the ones responsible."

"Then please tell me who killed my child."

"I already told you Mr. Wilde, I don't know the names of the bombers. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but I can't help you until we find new leads."

Nick slowly looked down and said, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Savage."

"Anytime, Mr. Wilde. Again, my deepest condolences to you and your family."

Nick smiled and nodded towards him, then slowly got up and exited the room.


	7. The Bomb

After Nick left Jack's office, he entered into the nearest bathroom. It was time, he couldn't mess this up, no matter what.

He hurriedly got into a stall and began to take the items from his bag.

First he pulled out two bottles and a coil of string, followed by a box of matches and cigarettes. He took a piece of string and led it from one end of the stall and to the other, then tied the rest of it to the tops of the two bottles. After that, he took one of the cigarettes and ripped some of the paper off, wrapping it around one of the matches in the box, attaching it to the string. Then he pulled another end of the string that lifted the bottles up, lit the paper, then quickly exited the bathroom.

The striped rabbit watched as the old fox walked away from the building and to his van. He noticed that the fox was no longer holding the bag of groceries. Odd, he thought.

His train of thinking was interrupted by his secretary, who came in saying "I'm sorry Jack, he took me by surprise."

But before she could continue, a huge explosion rocked the building, causing her to fall to the ground.

The sound of coughing and the sight of debris filled the atmosphere of the building. Workers in certain parts of the place were disoriented and confused at the sudden burst that came from the bottom floor.

Jack helped his secretary up and led her out of his office.

...

"I don't care, just tell the press it was a leak. We already have enough going on with the recent bombing, I don't want more frantic citizens yelling at us to fix this!"

The agent sighed and looked at Jack in pity. "Ok, but they're not gonna buy it for long. Who knows what's gonna happen next?"

"Yea, whatever." Jack said angrily.

He approached his secretary, who was leaning against a table with a coffee machine and filters on it.

Suddenly, the phone near the desk rang. Quickly, she hurried toward it and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said. She remained silent for a few seconds, then handed the phone to Jack.

"It's him." She said.

Jack grabbed it furiously and raised it to his ear.

"You come to my office and plant a fucking bomb!?"

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Changed my mind!? Are you out of your fucking tree!? You have no idea who you're dealing with, but you'll soon find out."

"Give me the names!"

"I'll tell you what, we'll meet face to face and settle-"

The line went dead.

"The fucking wanker threatened me and hung up."

His secretary stared at him in dismay.

"Alright, let's check all the guest hoses and hotels. He won't be hard to find."

He handed the phone back to his secretary.

"Fucking predator." He mumbled under his breath.

...

Nick was breathing heavily, the hot water from the shower soaking his fur. Judy slowly entered the bathroom and knocked on the glass door of the shower. "Nick sweetie, are you ok? You've been in there for more than an hour."

"Y-Yea, I'm fine...I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok..." Judy began to feel very concerned. Over the sound of the shower, she could here Nick heaving for air. Yet, this wasn't the first time this happened. But every time it did, it pained her because she had to let Nick handle it himself. Doctor's orders.

30 minutes passed by, and Nick aggressively slid the glass door open, his legs quivering and his breathing fast.

"J-Judy!" He yelled. His vision blurred, he began to hear gunshots and yelling, the smell of smoke filling his nostrils. Judy rushed in there and watched as Nick hit the floor.

"NICK!" She screamed, rushing to his side.

"Get up soldier! We're getting killed out here! Get up, goddamnit!"

More gunshots.

"Nick, toss the grenade! Now!

Explosion.

"Follow me, kid."

The gunshots fade, the explosions cease. The rustle of the trees and yells in the background replace it.

...

The fox wakes up, but there's no Judy. Just the sound of passing cars a few floors below. A deep sigh escapes his mouth, and he finds himself in a cheap hotel room. Ah, Zootopia; it's been years, maybe even a decade since he's been here. Ever since him and Judy got married, they had been living in Bunnyburrow. It was a small house, enough for the both of them to make a living through, and they managed. Nick quickly became a part of the family, with all, if not most, of Judy's siblings calling him "Uncle Nick". It was a happy a place, a home, filled with people who loved each other. The only thing he regretted, was not taking it in, and sealing it. And now here he was, a broken mammal who cried the epitome of sorrow.

He was more sure than anything that during this vengeance seeking, he would die. And yet, he would let it happen. He would put down his paws and let them kill him, if it meant killing the one responsible. 

He thought back to when Judy's parents died. It was so devastating to see Judy in that much pain, especially with her whole family. He felt it too, because he had connected to them, found a home in them. But yet, he didn't seal it. He let it fall, he let the past overcome him. And then Judy died, and Nick felt as if he died with her. All he had left was their daughter, all he had left of Judy besides the carrot pen. But she was taken away, leaving him as he was before he met Judy: Broken, gone, empty, the epitome of sorrow. Yet, even then he had something to live for. But now, there was nothing left for him. And as the days passed by, the various news casts appeared on the tv, revenge slowly started to define who he was. And now he was back in Zootopia, the root of his past, and the beginning of his pain.


	8. Uninvited Guests

The receptionist was taken aback by the group of mammals in black clothing that bursted through the door. She was a bit relieved when one of them flashed his FBI badge. "Which room is Nicholas Wilde in?" He asked.  
The receptionist quickly flipped through the log on her desk and found his name. "Room 2B, second floor to your left." The mammal signaled for the others to follow him, and they quickly hurried up the steps.

...

The fox moved in his sleep. Dreams filled his head, images of the past haunting his conscience as he struggled to stay asleep.

"Nick?"  
"Yea carrots?"  
"I'm afraid."  
"Afraid? What are you afraid of?"  
"I'm afraid of having this baby. I'm afraid of how the world is gonna treat her, how life is gonna treat her."  
"We've been through enough hate and ridicule to be able to show her how to resist what life and the world throws at you. Judy, you're strong. The strongest mammal I've ever known, and I'm proud to call you my best friend, partner, and lover. We can fight with our baby, we can resist everything trying to undermine us, we can raise her to be strong, to not fear what this sick world throws at her. And I bet you we won't even have to raise her that way; hell, she'll come out being strong and brave, just like her mother."  
"Nick..."  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"I love you...I love you so much." The bunny begins to cry, and the fox slowly embraces her.

...

The mammals slowly descend upon the door of the room, the sound of rustling and groaning emanating from there. One of them gently jiggles the door knob, and finding that it's locked, pulls a clip out and picks the lock.

The door opens, and they all slowly descend upon the slumbering fox.

"Nick!" Yells the rabbit.

"Nick!" Yells the fennec fox.

"Nick!" Yells the hybrid.

"Nick!" Yells the buffalo.

They all join together.

"Nick!" They all yell.

The group gets closer to the fox, the one in the very front weilding a knife.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, please!"

The knife comes down, but before it makes impact, the fox catches it with his paw as his eyes spring wide open.

Fear takes the one with the knife, and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor, unconscious.

This triggered a chain of events, as the rest ran at the fox with the weapons they had.  
The first one went straight for Nick's face, but he blocked it, grabbing the guy and throwing him across the room.  
The other dropped his weapon and decided to do paw to paw.

First punch, Nick ducks.  
Second punch, Nick blocks.  
Third punch, Nick catches his fist and pushes it down, causing the mammal to scream in pain.  
He then grabs and picks him up, slamming him onto the ground.

The sound of multiple footsteps floods the hall, causing Nick to gather all his things in his duffel bag, and stand at the door, ready to fight.

The footsteps reach his room, and as the door burst opens, he throws the bag at the first person to walk in, causing him to fall to the ground.  
4 other mammals swooped in and went straight for Nick. One hit him across the face, while Nick blocked the other.  
"Sweep his feet!" One of them yelled.  
Nick kicked the one who punched him, and jumped up, putting his legs around his neck, twisting him and slamming him to the floor.  
He then swept the other one's feet and punched him in the face, knocking him out.  
The last two grabbed Nick by each of his arms, holding him down.

Nick kicked one in the head and elbowed the other in the face, knocking both of them out. He then quickly got up, grabbed the duffel bag, and ran out of the room.


	9. On The Loose

"How In the hell does an old fox beat 7 of you? 7!"  
"I don't know sir, but he's trained."  
"Trained? Or maybe you all are just shitty at your jobs. Get out of my fucking sight, go!"  
The agents slowly left the brief room that they were in, leaving the striped rabbit alone.  
He gripped the fur on his head, stressed at the whole situation. As time went by, the claim that the agent made about Nick being trained became a possibility in his eyes.  
Quickly, Jack picked up the phone near him and dialed a number.  
"Hello? Yes, it's Jack. Listen, I want you to find everything you can on an individual named Nick Wilde. He's a red fox, late 60s maybe. I want his background, family, aliases, everything, got it? Good."  
He slammed the phone down, lit a cigarette, and sat back down. Looking out the window at the city, he wondered where the fox could be now.  
...  
The fox hurried through the night, his duffel bag bouncing around as he ran towards an old apartment building. Once he made it, he quickly stopped and pulled out a key, unlocking it and running inside.  
He sighed deeply, throwing his bag onto the dirty couch which sat in front of an old coffee table and a broken box tv.  
Making his way down the hallway, he turned into a small bedroom, littered with old toys and clothes.  
As the fox looked around, he started to remember things.  
He saw himself as a cub, playing with those same toys, wearing those same clothes. He then saw his mother sitting with him as a teenager on the bed. She talked about girls and the way they are when it comes to dating in high school, all while Nick rolled his eyes as a usual teenager would.  
The old fox smiled, watching as these visions faded away, replaced by the present look of the bedroom.  
Sighing, he made his way to his mother's room, sniffing around and noticing that her scent was still there.  
"Mom." He said as he begin to tear up.  
"I'm sorry I ran away, mom. I'm sorry I left you and never came back. I'm sorry I worried you so much and gave you so much pain, after all the love and care you gave me. I'm so sorry Mom, I'm so so sorry..."  
Slowly, he sat down on her bed, looking over to see a picture of his mom and dad's wedding day. He smiled, admiring how happy they both looked.  
Then the smile faded, the memories of him and Judy getting married flooded his head. He grabbed at his chest, groaning in pain. Then he hit the floor, the picture falling out of his hand and smashing to pieces.  
"Judy! JUDY!" He cried.  
He gripped the fur on his head and struggled as  made his way out of the room.  
The pain was unbearable, the images of him and Judy from the moment they met, to when she died were spinning in his mind like a reel viewer.  
Slowly, the fox made his way to his old room and laid down on the bed. Eventually, the pressure in his chest and the tears on his face were gone, but the pain still lingered.  
"Judy...I promise you I will avenge Violet. Her blood is on their hands, whoever they are. Savage will tell me, because I know that he knows. I will hunt him down in the darkest of nights, I will sniff him out in the brightest of mornings. I will find him, and he will tell me. Yet, if he keeps running, the blood will be on his hands as well. I know I told you that I was done, that my past was forgotten, but I can't let them get away with this, carrots. I lose you, the love my life, my best friend. I lose Finnick, Bogo, Clawhauser, Fangmeyer. And then all I have left is Violet, the only thing keeping me stable and happy. And they take that away from me. THOSE DOGS! THOSE MONSTERS! THEY TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME! THEY RIP HER OUT OF MY ARMS AND KILL HER! THEY THINK THEY CAN'T BE FOUND! EVERY LAST FUCKING ONE OF THEM WILL FALL, I SWEAR TO YOU!"  
The fox breathed heavily and took the carrot pen from out of his pocket. He looked at it for awhile, thinking about Judy as he did. He pressed the button and listened as that sweet voice spoke from it: "I love you, Nick".  
The fox began the break down.  
"I love you to, carrots."  
Then he hugged the carrot pen into his bosom and slowly fell asleep, all the while dreaming about Judy.  
...  
The rabbit was sitting tiredly on his couch, typing away on a laptop when he got the phone call.  
"Hello?" He said, picking it up.  
"Jack, you're gonna wanna see the email I sent you."  
Quickly, he hung up the phone and went to his email.  
When he found the right one, he clicked on it, watching in suspense as it loaded onto the screen.  
...  
Jack,  
The individual which you speak of is not who he claims to be. Nick Wilde is indeed an alias, and how he got it is beyond surprising. I know about your current predicament with this fox (your secretary told me), and I'm scared to show you what I've found. But, as it is my job to fulfill any FBI agents request regarding the background of a person, then I won't refrain myself from doing so.  
Here's a little thing I put together, which summarizes it (although, I will be sure to write in detail as well):

Fake name: Nicholas Piberius Wilde  
Real name: Jonathan Smith  
Age: 61  
Rank: Former Marine Sergeant and Assassin for the International Fox Alliance (IFA), and a former Police Officer and partner of Officer Judy Hopps.  
Was captured during a covert military operation, and escaped with fellow marine "Finnick".  
Returned under his fake name and took the roll of a con-artist.  
Is extremely dangerous.

At the age of 13, Jonathan was a part of a street gang which nobody seems to know the name of, save for the members.  
Looking at old newspaper clippings, and a mention on a local news channel, the gang was notorious for terrorizing certain parts of the city, specifically those of the wealthy (at least, in their eyes). It should be noted that this gang caused a lot of damage to these communities, which have questionably not been mentioned by ZNN. The reason could've been that the gang had close connections with the notorious Mob Boss, Mr. Big.  
Apparently, Jonathan had ran away from his home and was found by Mr. Big, who took him in and temporarily gave him a home until they could find someone to take him.  
Eventually, Mr. Big decided to keep Jonathan and considered him a part of the family.  
It seems that Jonathan has used this alias since he ran away, seeing that Mr. Big called him by that name.  
Mr. Big was fully aware that Nick was a part of this gang, and might’ve sent threats to the ZNN to not report on it. I’m not sure if Mr. Big was supportive of the gang, or just trying to protect Jonathan, but that’s not important.  
At the age of 17, Jonathan repaid Mr. Big for all that he had done for him, by giving him a rug made from the butt of a skunk. Mr. Big took this as a huge sign of disrespect and kicked Jonathan out, telling him to never show his face there again.  
Somehow, Jonathan joined the IFA (International Fox Assassins). Apparently, all members treat each other like family, and it is run by one fox who goes under the pen name “Dagger”.  
Seeing that he keeps all the info about the members, I think you’d wanna talk to him. Here’s his number, which I obtained from a former member:

502 - 0694

Also, this is all I could get concerning Jonathan and the IFA.  
But in his early 20s, Jonathan joined the Marines and became a Sergeant in less than a year. It seems that a childhood friend of his, who goes by the name “Finnick”, went with him. It’s unclear wether he was an IFA member as well, seeing that he has completely buried his identity. Either way, he’s a huge focal point when it comes to knowing about Jonathan’s past.  
During a covert military operation, both were captured, but managed to escape.  
Forward to present day, and he’s lost his wife, his daughter, his childhood friend, and maybe even the will to live.  
I know I’m not supposed to tell you what do, or assume things about you, but if you know the names, I suggest you tell him. This guy is dangerous, and I mean dangerous. And if you wanna know how dangerous, I suggest you call that number.

\- H  
...  
Jack slammed the laptop shut, his fur drenched in sweat as he breathed heavily.  
“Holy shit...” Was the only thing he could say.


End file.
